


The Chocolate in the Skeleton

by savvyliterate



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/pseuds/savvyliterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker wondered why his dad never wanted to play Operation anymore. Booth only muttered something about how the game wasn't anatomically correct and blushed furiously whenever the box was brought out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chocolate in the Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into the Bones fandom. I fully blame sunsetdreamer, eitoph and Twitter for this. But, I do love all three.

It didn't surprise him that she was the one who suggested the bondage, but he was sure it surprised her when he went along. She was very precise in her knotwork - not too tight, but enough slack to where he could free himself if need be. She stood back to study her handiwork, a smile of feminine delight and mystery tugging at her lips.

He licked his lips in anticipation as he waited for her to straddle him, only lightly tugging at the scarves that bound him to the wrought-iron rails of her headboard. But, instead, she tilted her head to the side and studied him as if he was one of the corpses from bone storage.

"Angela procured a game for Michael to play when he's older called Operation," Brennan mused.

"Yeah, I heard of it," Booth replied, his voice slightly tense from arousal. "Parker loves it."

"I agree while the game is an excellent means of developing hand-eye coordination, I see no educational value in it regarding anatomy whatsoever. There are a number of gross errors that could lead to misconceptions by children about what proper skeleton and bone structure is like."

Booth couldn't decide whether to laugh or moan in frustration. Only Temperance Brennan could standing naked in the middle of her bedroom holding a squeeze bottle of what appeared to be chocolate sauce and grumble over the inaccuracies of a children's board game and … wait a minute … _where did the chocolate sauce come from?_

"I told Angela," she continued, "that if I developed a game that centered around skeletons that it would be authentic."

"So, going to buy out Milton Bradley?"

"I don't know who that is … but, I wanted you to be the first to play my game." She approached the bed and started drizzling chocolate sauce on Booth's arm. "Hold completely still," she instructed.

"Not happening, Bones," he hissed as his body jerked from the erotic contact. How could any mortal man remain still, he reasoned. This was Bones, and she was naked. Furthermore, she was drizzling chocolate sauce on him. Just the thought of how she would clean up that mess had him moaning a bit.

It took a few minutes before the realization crossed his lust-crazed mind that Brennan wasn't just dribbling chocolate on him, but she was drawing a skeleton. She worked meticulously but quickly, sketching the bones out on his arms and chest. He sucked in a breath as the chocolate reached his erection, but she merely drizzled a circle around the base of his shaft and continued down his legs. After 15 minutes, she set the bottle aside.

"That's quite interesting, Bones," Booth managed, craning his head to look at the chocolate skeleton adorning on his skin. It was impressive, actually. Angela would be extremely pleased. Not that she would ever get to see this. "So, where's the education?"

She crawled onto the bed and admired her own handiwork. "I only did the anterior view. The posterior view would have required much more work." She lightly trailed a finger over his forearm and he shivers, his toes curling from her touch.

"This," she said softly, "is your ulna." She bent over his arm and ran her tongue along the chocolate outline she made.

It was his arm, but everywhere was so sensitized thanks to her ministrations with the chocolate that his breath hitched, and he nearly came. He whimpered her name instead, the irony not lost that what she was doing was the same thing as what and who she was and how very, very much he loved her.

She moved up his ulna, passed over his radius and humerus, then did the other side. His clavicle got special attention as well as his sternum and ribs, her teeth making sure to scrape over his nipples until they pebbled between her lips and he was whining. Then she continued along his vertebra and innominate. He nearly sobbed when she skipped past his erection to take care of his legs, sucking his tarsals and metatarsals before dragging her tongue in long sweeps up his fibulas, tibias and over his patellas and femurs.

Eventually, there was a single spot left. She pulled back a bit, eyes glazed with desire. He was gripping the scarves that bound him to her bed so tightly the headboard rails buckled slightly from being pulled too hard.

Their eyes locked, and she waited.

"So," he managed in a raspy voice. "What's the last spot?"

"Your sacrum," she whispered and ran a single fingertip down the base of his shaft, then wrapped her hand around him and gave a single, firm pump.

He exploded. There was no other way to describe it. He was overstimulated and his control vanished. As her finger glided from tip to base, he came with a shout, spilling all over him and her hand. When he came back to himself, he found that the scarves had been loosened and a towel waiting for him to clean himself. She stretched out next to him and he curled around her, silently vowing to return the favor as soon as he could find the energy to move.

"Bones?" He nuzzled into her neck.

"Yes, Booth? Did you like the game?"

"Loved it." He reached over her and plucked the bottle off her nightstand and rolled her beneath him. "I think," he said, uncapping it with his teeth, "we need to see if I paid attention in class."

Brennan merely smiled and extended her arms.


End file.
